


I'm bored of cheap and cheerful

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [28]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, camera porn, just your friendly neighborhood stalker tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy brought presents,” Roy grins and pulls out a camera, tosses it at Tim and for a minute he thinks Tim’s not going to catch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm bored of cheap and cheerful

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [this verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/271950).

Roy gets home after a particularly fruitful night to find Tim on his couch, cleaning out the blood from under his nails with his knife while he waits.

“Good night?” He asks and Roy grins, sets his backpack down and unzips it.

“Daddy brought presents,” Roy grins and pulls out a camera, tosses it at Tim and for a minute he thinks Tim’s not going to catch it. 

Tim just looks at it in his hands like he couldn’t be more disinterested, looks up at Roy. “Why the fuck would I want this?” He asks and puts it down on the coffee table, goes back to what he was doing. 

“You know,” Roy says, flopping down on the couch next to Tim and dragging him in his lap, grinning when Tim pushes his blade up against his throat. “Someone really oughta teach you some fuckin’ manners.”

“Tried,” Tim says as Roy bites at his neck, his throat, slides his hands up the front of Tim’s shirt and pinches his nipples just this side of too much, the way he knows it gets Tim hard so fast he forgets to breathe. “Didn’t take.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Roy smirks when he feels Tim’s blade drag up the side of his arm. “Nice boy like yourself.”

“Yeah,” Tim says, slipping out of Roy’s lap and onto the floor, pushing Roy’s shirt up to cut up and down his ribs, his stomach. “Neither could they.”

 

: : :

 

Couple of hours later, after Tim sucks him off and they smoke a bowl in Roy’s bed and Tim tells him that Bruce took Jason on some job that apparently only required the two of them, Tim sits up, that weird kind of intense focus in his eyes he always gets when he’s high and says, “I’ll be back.”

Roy’s got his eyes closed when he hears Tim pad back in the room, enjoying the fucking _spectacular_ weed he stole off a couple of delinquents earlier that night, doesn’t open them until Tim says, “Take your shirt off.” 

Roy opens his eyes up a little and grins. Tim’s standing there with nothing on but the camera Roy stole out of some McMansion earlier around his neck, holding it up to his face with his finger poised over the button, looking at him through the little viewfinder.

“Babe,” Roy says, tugs the shirt off over his head and tosses it on the floor somewhere, leans back against the pillows. “If you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was --”

“Shut up,” Tim says and Roy hears the shutter go off when he starts to tweak his nipples a little. “Take your pants off too.”

“Alright, alright,” Roy says as he unbuttons his jeans and then lifts his hips, wriggling out of them until he can kick them off the foot of the bed. 

“These too?” Roy asks, hooking one thumb into the waistband of his boxers and Tim shakes his head.

“No,” he says. “Not yet. I want...get yourself hard.”

“Jesus,” Roy breathes out, looks up at the camera while he starts to palm his dick through his shorts, sees Tim lick his lips. “You little creep. Watching me behind your little camera like a fucking stalker. How many pictures you got of me, Tim. Huh?”

Tim ignores him to move the camera down Roy’s body, to click the shutter a couple of times.

“Play with your balls,” He says and Roy’s not gonna argue with that, so he does, reaches down to squeeze and tug until his dick starts filling out, straining against the cotton. It just makes him even hotter knowing that Tim knows exactly what it takes to get him hard so fast.

“What about now?” Roy asks, playing with the waistband of his boxers again and Tim just shakes his head.

“Not yet.”

“Sadist,” Roy mutters, but he keeps palming his dick, playing with his balls while Tim watches him, the _clickclick_ of the shutter and the ragged sounds of Roy’s breathing the only sounds in the room until he’s practically humping his hand and his dick is leaking through his shorts.

“Okay,” Tim says and zooms in on Roy’s cock, on the dark, wet circle where his cock is jutting out. “Now.”

Roy hooks his thumbs into the waist of his shorts and drags them down and Tim gets on the bed then, kneels between Roy’s legs with the camera still up to his face. 

“Touch yourself,” he says and Roy licks his lips, thumbs the head of his dick and smears the precome around. 

“Or you could,” Roy says as he slides his hand down around his cock, grips it tight and hears the shutter go off again when another bead of precome leaks out of the tip. 

“No,” Tim says, but he does reach down and touch Roy’s thigh with the hand not holding the camera and Roy sees him wet his mouth, chew on his bottom lip a little when Roy pushes up into his fist. 

“Fucking knew you’d like to watch,” Roy says, his breath hitching a little as he jerks off, Tim’s fingers dragging up and down the inside of his thigh lightly. “Probably got off so many times following me around, didn’t you?”

Tim doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to, because as soon as Roy says that he takes his hand away from Roy’s thigh and gets his own jeans open, takes his dick out and starts stroking it. 

“Yeah,” Roy pants. “You did. God, that’s --” Roy laughs. “So hot. Thinking about you getting your dick out in your car, coming your brains out watching me rob motherfuckers.”

“You were good,” Tim says, pressing the shutter button down and holding it. 

“Yeah, so were you,” Roy says, reaches out and curls his free hand around Tim’s thigh, squeezes it. “Jesus, put that down and let me fuck you already.”

“No,” Tim says, though Roy can hear the shake in his voice, can see how hard and wet his dick is in his hand, knows how close he is. “I want…”

“You wanna see me come, don’t you?” Roy says, biting his lip because _fuck_ it _is_ hot, just being watched behind that little window, just putting on a show for Tim like this. He’s never been this hard or this ready to come in his fucking life. “Good, ‘cause that’s gonna happen pretty damn soon.”

“Roy,” Tim says impatiently, so Roy speeds up, fucks his hips up into the tight circle of his fist until Tim reaches down and brushes the back of his knuckles over his balls and Roy comes so hard his toes curl up and he gets a cramp in his leg, comes all over his stomach, leaves streaks of it all over his chest and gets some on his throat even. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tim gasps out and lets the camera fall from his face and bang against his chest, moves to straddle Roy’s chest and bites down on his lip so hard the skin around it turns white, works his dick hard and fast until he lets out a strangled moan, slams his hand against the wall and comes all over Roy’s face.

“Christ,” Roy says, holding Tim’s thighs as he licks Tim’s cock clean, but after a few minutes Tim leans back, lifts the camera back up to his face. 

“Dirty little shit,” Roy says when Tim takes a picture of him like that, his mouth and cheeks and chin filthy with Tim’s come. “You better delete those when we’re done.”

Tim just smiles at him and pats Roy on the cheek. “You know me better than that.”

And yeah, Roy guesses he does.


End file.
